


With Grace, Bring Peace

by Kay_fiction



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-20
Updated: 2014-07-20
Packaged: 2018-02-09 16:28:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1989804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kay_fiction/pseuds/Kay_fiction
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>With his return from Xing, Alphonse brings a graceful art, and peace of mind and body.</p>
            </blockquote>





	With Grace, Bring Peace

Alphonse had picked up a number of things since returning to his body. There were some aesthetic things that Alphonse had been fascinated by when bonded to the armor, and now those things showed in little things he did here and there that gratified that aestheticism.

It must have been something he picked up in Xing. His reasons for it, though never spoken, were plain to Ed the moment he caught him out by the river in the moonlight.

It was a sort of ballet… Or something Xingese that Edward didn’t recall. When he asked, Alphonse had said it was part of his learning of Alkahestry. He was finding balance and peace in his mind and body. But Ed could see more than that, there was a bright light in Al’s eyes when he finished his dance. Something his brother could only interpret as pleasure, relief, appreciation; and he knew it was because in spite of all odds, he had his body. He woke up everyday, and he wasn’t trapped in armor.

Edward knew there were nights that his brother woke, restless, as he had been when in the armor with no need of sleep. Before he travelled to Xing, he’d woke to wander restlessly along the river or road after a night of recalling his time attached to the armor. Since his return, there was no more restlessness, but a steady calm and a stronger aesthetic touch that pleased his senses.

Alphonse woke less often to those dreams, and the few times the bed was empty when Ed also woke in the night, he found his brother, rather than restless, performing this graceful … dance.

Could he really call it a dance? Sometimes it was just an elegant tilt of the head, graceful arc of his spine, arms spread with a natural precision in smooth, slow sweeps. At those times it was a slow shift of balance through the body, with his eyes closed and head tilted toward the moon; a gentle turn with precise and slow moves as if it was thought out to its fullest before each exquisite move.

But the other times, Alphonse left Edward absolutely breathless as he watched him. The slow, graceful progression of balance turned into a whirling dance, moving faster than he had ever seen his brother move. At that time, his eyes are open and shining brightly, as if daring each move to be anything but perfect.

It was those times Alphonse left behind all the memories; any clumsiness he may possess, all doubt that may have haunted him fell away. He was beauty and grace, and the embodiment of the soul’s appreciation of the body he possessed.

A sensation spread in Edward’s chest, and raised goose bumps along his skin. In finding this grace and his peace, Alphonse brought his brother his own peace.

**Author's Note:**

> While listening to some very pretty instrumental music, I suddenly envisioned Alphonse moving gracefully as if capturing the essence of the music in physical form. I thought that of anything Alphonse would do to remind himself how alive he was, it would be something graceful and beautiful. Every time I listen to the music, I see him dancing in the moonlight, free of everything but the will to live and be happy with Edward finding his own moment of peace in seeing his brother so content.
> 
>  
> 
> Kudos or comments are always appreciated! <3


End file.
